House Sitting
by OdieIsAwesome
Summary: Alice asks Bella to keep a watch on her house while she's gone. Everything goes well until somebody comes knocking on the door. Who is this random stranger? AU AH Review please!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay guys, this is an edit of the first chapter. I hope you guys like what I have done with it.**

* * *

Bella POV

"Please Bella! I really need you to do this for me. I can't just leave my place all by itself. Plus, you wouldn't have to stay in your dorm for a whole month and that means not having to see Jessica. Now isn't that a good proposition?" Alice was pleading. The last part had me seriously considering this.

Alice had gotten an emergency phone call from her parents and she had to go back to Forks immediately. Whatever it was really had to be important because she wouldn't even tell me what was going on, and I'm her best friend. And she wouldn't be back for a month.

"Fine, the temptation of being away from Jessica is to great. Also you have all the stuff that would be considered illegal in my dorm. Alright, I'll be back in a couple of hours with some of my stuff, then you can go. Laters." I said as I was leaving the apartment to go to my car.

On the car ride to my dorm, I started to think about how I ended up being friends with a girl who is my complete opposite.

I had moved to Forks in the beginning of my Junior year. I was going to live with my dad for the remainder of high school to get away from the craziness of my mother. Don't get me wrong, I love my mother to death, bit I needed a break from all the harebrained schemes she seemed to come up with that just left her unsatisfied and us broke. I had to go.

I had met her on my first day of school. To be honest, the only reason I got the balls to go up to her is because she seemed to be much more miserable than I was at the time. She appeared so miniscule sitting at that large round table all alone. All I wanted to do is give her a big hug and tell her everything was going to be okay.

When I finally said hi to her, it seemed as if her whole world had brightened and I saw the cheeky grin she had that revealed to me that she was actually a really pretty girl. After that moment, she had told me _everything_. Apparently, her boyfriend had broken up with her a week before summer ended. His reason for doing so was because he was leaving for college and didn't want to deal with the burden of a long distance relationship and starting college on his shoulders. She was heartbroken, they had started dating her Sophomore year and she had given him everything. And I mean everything. _*wink wink* _What made it worse was that they had discussed that he was going to go to a college nearby so that they could still see each other during the weekend; then when she started college, they would be inseparable and eventually get married and all that good stuff. She really loved that boy. But no that wasn't going to happen because he decided to go all the way to the University of Houston, in Texas, all the way across the country. He had apparently always wanted to go there, and any college close by wasn't even an option. He really screwed her over. Our friendship started with me saying he was an ass and hugging her tight. We have been best friends ever since.

Thinking back to that time really put a smile on my face. She and I have been through some crazy ass shit together. She never did tell me the name of the douche that broke her heart though. Secretly, I always knew that the reason that we moved all the way down here wasn't because she really wanted to go to the Art Institute of Houston, it was because she was hoping to run into her old boyfriend, yet still I followed along anyway and went to the University of Houston.

When I got back to Alice's apartment, she was all ready to go and had a list of chores for me to do while she was gone.

"Okay Alice, I will do all of these, now please go already!" I was saying while I was pushing her out of the door. She really does worry too much.

Once Alice finally left, I sighed and plopped down on the couch to watch TV. This was going to be a long month.

~HS~HS~HS~HS~HS~

After a week, I started getting really bored. I had already done everything on Alice's list (which was very long by the way), and had nothing else to do. I didn't even have any projects left for school.

I was just channel surfing when a knock came to the door. I just thought that Alice was just receiving some package or something. Boy was I wrong.

Outside of the door was a delicious looking man with dirty blond hair, and piercing blue eyes. I looked down a little and saw that he had a tattoo peeking out from under his shirt sleeve on a very built arm.

This man was gorgeous. I just wanted to lick him all over. He oozed sexiness. And I wanted him, I wanted him bad.

"Hi, how can I help you?" I asked gorgeousness after I had calmed down from all of my fantasies.

"Uh yeah, I'm Jasper Whitlock and I'm looking for Alice Brandon, I'm an old friend of hers." He replied while rubbing the back of his neck.

Man Alice is a lucky bitch have this fine piece of man meat looking for her. Why had she not introduced me to him before? She knows I'm in dire need of a good stress reliever!

After my musings, I started to recognize him somewhat. Oh I know, I've seen him around campus before. Man, why have I not noticed that he was this good looking before? If I had I know I would be a very happy girl.

* * *

**AN: So, how did you guys like it? Is it good or should I have left it how it was before? **

**I had decided to put this up because I actually had free time after writing a whole bunch of essays...who would of thunk AP classes were so hard? LOL **

**Love Y'all Bunches,**

**Odie**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I know that it's been awhile but I have been extremely busy lately. I've been getting my senior year done, got a hyperactive niece to take care of, getting ready to take the next step in my life, started a serious relationship (ended a serious relationship) and right now I am currently in the process of buying a car. But enough of my personal issues and on to the actual story.**

**Finally the updated edit of this chapter which is actually unedited by my regular editor, so if there are mistakes they are completely my fault. Inspiration came from listening to Edward Sharpe & the Magnetic Zeroes.**

* * *

**JPOV**

I spent a whole hour pacing in my apartment getting the nerve to go there. I found out about Alice being in Houston when I saw her at a bakery I frequent at. I hadn't seen her since the last day of summer before I left for school. I had left her heartbroken. And it killed me inside knowing that I did that to her.

When I finally got to her door after another half hour of sitting outside in the parking lot of her complex I was losing my mind. _What if she decided to never forgive me? What if she just slaps me and shuts the door in my face? What if… _My thoughts were endless.

I finally gathered up the cojones to knock on her door.

I was definitely not expecting to see what was on the other side.

There on the other side stood the most beautiful woman I had ever had the privilege to lay eyes on.

She had beautiful porcelain skin. Slim but curves in all the right places. Legs that seemed to go on for miles. And don't even get me started on her face. She the biggest, most beautiful doe eyes that just seemed to capture your soul and I definitely did not mind that a bit. And her lips were perfectly pouty that I just wanted to kiss and see if they were as soft as they appeared. God she's turned me into some pansy without even speaking a word.

I was just so enraptured in her eyes that I almost missed what she was saying.

"Hi, how can I help you?" Even her voice was perfect.

I almost forgot the original reason why I came here in the first place.

"I'm not sure if I have the right apartment, but I'm looking for Alice Brandon?" I hope that I got at least the apartment building right.

"Yeah she lives here but she's currently not here. Do you mind if I ask you how do you know Alice?" Thank you Jesus that this is the right place. Hopefully this is her roommate so if she does forgive me it wouldn't be awkward when I end up asking this girl out. If I ever get the nerve that is.

"I used to know Alice from our hometown Forks."

* * *

**AN: That is all folks, well at least for right now. Let's see when I get the time to update again. Until next time.**

**Love Y'all Bunches,**

**Odie**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello all my lovely readers I know that it has been awhile since I've updated. A lot has definitely been going on and I know that it's of no excuse but hopefully this chapter will help things ease along.**

**Last thing I want to say is that I am now finally am going to be a college student. It's been a long time coming and I feel like high school is just an unnecessary part of life that sadly most of us have to deal with. I am just lucky enough for my quirks to not have me labeled as the weird girl in the corner of the library. **

**Anyway enough about my impending transition into the real world or whatever that means. On with the story.**

* * *

_Bella POV_

Oh wow, somebody who actually knows Alice more than I do. This was interesting.

Jasper was currently sitting in Alice's living room telling me about all this fun things that they used to do together. To be honest I had stopped listening to his stories after a few minutes, not that they were boring or anything like that, I was just too busy looking at him to really pay attention to the words that were coming out of his mouth. He was just so darn handsome.

"So that's how Alice ended up having to ask me to borrow a pair of my boxers." I had only just caught the end of this story and it seems to have been quite amusing and had ended up in a pretty sexual area.

Wait if his story just ended up in a sexual place that means that he and Alice have been in a sexual situation together. And if they were in a sexual situation together that can only mean that this was the infamous ex-boyfriend that broke her heart. That's the only explanation because Alice told me how she's only ever been with her boyfriend and had never explored with anybody else.

No! How can this gorgeous man have been the insensitive jerk whom broke my friend's heart by breaking up with her because he did not want a long-distance-relationship? Just my luck, I'm drooling over that insensitive jerk.

"So, have you and Alice been roommates long, or how did you meet Alice? I would love to hear about Alice in Texas." Jasper asked me. Oh crap I've been having my mini tantrum in my head for far too long. He probably thinks that I'm a freak now.

"I actually met Alice at Forks as well, and I have some really interesting stories about Alice during college." I finally responded to his previous question.

"Oh really you're from Forks? I've never seen you there and I would have definitely remembered a face like yours."

Was he seriously flirting with me?! Me, the girl who is best friends with the girl that you just came asking for and might have possibly broken her heart?

"Well actually I moved to Forks my senior year. So by my estimation you would have already left for college at that point. My father is actually the Chief of Police there, I don't know if you've heard of him, Charlie Swan."

"Chief Swan has a daughter! And here I was thinking that the good Chief was an eternal bachelor. I actually know your father quite well, caused a bit of trouble back when I used to live there. Bet he was happy when he heard that I left the state for college?" he chuckled. And I'm ashamed to admit that it was the most attractive chuckle that I've ever heard.

"I now know why that name sounded so familiar. You're 'Fucking Whitlock' that I've heard so much about. Yes my father was so happy I never dated in my whole year there. He said that the only guy that he would have killed me for dating had left." I smiled at him.

"Well that's interesting. I'm glad that he remembers me so fondly. He knows I would have stayed away from you if he asked. I had more respect for him despite all the trouble I caused for him." He looked away in shame.

Wow this has definitely been the most interesting afternoon I've ever had.

"So when is Alice supposed to be coming back again? Its really important I speak to her." Jasper asked.

"Oh Alice won't be back till the end of the month. Didn't I tell you that she was in Forks for some family emergency? I could have sworn I told you. I'm actually staying here while she's gone to watch her stuff while she's gone. I'm the house sitter."

* * *

** AN: So that is the end if this chapter I hope that you guys have enjoyed it. Please review, it really lets me know what you guys think and that I'm not completely screwing up this story. **

**Love Y'all Bunches**

**Odie**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I know that its been awhile since I've last updated but to make up for it, I've started to pick up the pace of the story a bit and delve a little deeper in the character structure.**

**I hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

**BPOV**

After a few more minutes of chit-chat he left. I was lost, I wasn't sure what to feel. I was extremely attracted to my best friend's horrible ex-boyfriend who broke her heart. And it seemed that he is attracted to me as well.

But wait a second, didn't he come here to try to get back together with Alice? And now he's trying to get with me? Such a JERK? Okay its official, I have now lost all interest in him. He obviously a player and just wants to use me, that's why he's here; he heard that Alice was in town and he wanted to see if he can hit it again. He hit it once, he should be able to hit it again. He probably thinks that all women are his playthings, for him to use any way he sees fit. I hate guys like that.

It's been decided, I won't let Alice know that he came around looking for her. She doesn't deserve to get hurt all over again because some guy decided he wanted to get back into some girl's pants and thought that it would be easy because he's already been in them.

* * *

It's been three weeks since Jasper had come looking for Alice. She's due home in any moment. I hope that it all goes according to plan. If not Alice could do something crazy because Jasper broke her heart again. I know she still loves him. If not why would she have moved all the way to Texas, extremely far away from her family? Her family the most important people to her. I mean she went to Forks, missing a whole month of school by the way, just because her family needed her. That's a passionate person for you.

Now how to broach the subject that Jasper has come back looking for her and then started hitting on me. She might hate me for this. This is the love of her life that we're talking about here, not something that should be treated lightly. Maybe I just won't tell her that little tidbit of information.

I was waiting for Alice at her apartment while pondering all this information. I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice her bursting through her door. What I did notice is the distraught look on her face.

"Alice what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost?" I questioned.

"You would not believe who I ran into on my way home from the airport?" Alice exclaimed as she threw her luggage on the floor and splayed herself on the armchair. "I ran into my ex!"

Based on the way she's acting now, I would have to guess that this was not a good meeting. Maybe Jasper asked her to get back with him, or worse, he told her about our flirting and my blatant interest in him. Knowing her, him asking for her back was actually a good thing, so more than likely he told her that we flirted because he's a jerk like that.

"Look Alice I can explain. I didn't know who he was and he was just so…" I began.

"Wait what are you going on about? Are you telling me that you brought a guy over here? God I hope that you at least washed the sheets after you were done. Darn you and your libido. Reminds me of spring break. Man that was a wild week." She began rambling.

"Okay enough with my past debaucheries. What happened when you ran into your ex?" I exclaimed after blushing a bit.

"Oh not much just, you know, he told me that he regrets how we ended things and hopes to start over again. That's why I was so weird when I came in, I was contemplating when I should tell him my answer." She explained.

"What is your answer?" I asked cautiously.

"Yes of course. Do you know what this means Bella? I finally get to have that life I dreamed of when I was in high school. And now it's even better because you're in my life too." She told me as she threw herself to hug me.

I know I said that Jasper was a jerk, but it still hurt that he could easily forget me. I mean I know that I have no claim on him, he was Alice's first. I just wish that I could be somebody's first choice over Alice at least once.

It's like high school all over again. All the boys wanted Alice but she was still too hung up on that ex of hers. When they saw that they couldn't get to her they went for me. And I happily accepted because I knew that somebody wanted me, even though they would have preferred Alice.

"I'm so happy for you Alice, but are you sure that this is the best idea?" I asked, hoping to maybe make her think and realize that this was a bad idea.

"Yes! This is definitely one of the best decisions that I have ever made."

Her exuberance hurt to look at, but I just kept a smile on my face and hoped for the best.

* * *

**AN: Well that was the fourth chapter, I hope you guys liked it. Reviews are welcome completely so don't be afraid to leave me your thoughts. I will try to update more often. Hopefully inspiration will hit and make me write.**

**I would like to thank GreenAngel1988 for looking over this and making sure that I don't sound like a complete idiot.**

**Love Y'all Bunches,**

**Odie**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry that it's been awhile but real life got in the way. Also I had a bit of loss of inspiration because of my real life problems but then I realized that I can't let those problems affect with something that I love to do.**

**So this is the next installment of the story, I hope that you guys like it.**

* * *

**BPOV**

A month has passed since Alice has told me that she has decided getting back together with Jasper. A month has also passed since I willingly spent time with Alice.

She keeps calling me, trying to get me to meet her ex-now-current-boyfriend. I wouldn't be able to stand there with her being all lovey dovey with a guy I was pretty sure was hitting on me knowing full well that he wanted to get back together with Alice. What kind of guy does that?

And the worst part is that I would have probably gone out with him if Alice hadn't come home early. I knew full well that he had the potential to spin words to me to make me fall for him hard if he had the audacity to hit on his girlfriend's best friend.

_Riiinnngggg_

There goes Alice again calling me to set up a meet and greet with her new boy toy. Ugh. I do not have time for this.

"Hello?" I ask with a hit of annoyance in my voice.

"OMG! Bella where have you been girl? I've been looking for you all over. I even checked your dorm, man is that Jessica a disorganized girl, how can you stand to live with her? Anyway the reason I'm calling is to see if you wanted to go to Drink Houston tonight with me and…" Alice rambled until I cut her off.

"Alice I can't. I'm working on this hard paper and its due on Monday." I explained to her.

"Please Bella, I'm begging here. I really want to introduce you to my boyfriend," oh no there she goes again, "he really wants to meet you, and I also have someone I want you to meet, if you know what I mean?" I could just imagine her wiggling her eyebrows.

She always does this, she tries to set me up with dudes she had met that had tried to hit on her and she was clearly not interested. I usually accepted them because I mean, c'mon, it's usually hotties. But I won't accept it this time, I will not be taking her scraps any longer.

"I'm sorry Alice, but this paper is really important." I then proceed to hang up and return to my musings.

~HS~HS~HS~HS~HS~

The weekend came and went and I avoided Alice like the plague.

That following Monday I turned my paper, really wasn't lying, and went about my day. It was a pleasant day that is until around lunch time.

Jasper spotted me across the quad and he immediately began making his way towards me, I didn't notice until he was right in front of me.

"Hey Bella!" he greeted me cheerfully.

Crap! Can't this day get any worse?

"Oh hey Jasper right?" I pretended to not know his name, and from his facial expression, it kind of wounded him.

"Yeah it's Jasper. So how you've been? You never texted me and I didn't get your number. So I was wondering if you wanted to go get lunch with me right now." He looked at me expectantly.

Ugh I cannot believe that he actually has the indecency to actually ask me out when he knows full well that I know he's back with Alice right now. What a creep! You know what, I don't want to play his games right now, if ever. I'm going to let him know straight up that he is a horrible person and I don't want to ever be in contact with him ever again. I just hope he doesn't want to look me with those beautiful blue eyes of his. I can't believe it! I'm still attracted to him even with everything that I know about this douche.

Ugh this is just so frustrating! Why can't he just leave me alone like all the other guys that finally get Alice?

"Actually I can't right now, I have a class to get to. But thanks for the offer. It was really nice to see you again." I said while picking up my stuff and making a mad dash to a random building.

God this day just keeps getting better and better doesn't it?

I was just now wandering around this building trying not to disturb any lectures. I was looking at some of the posters on the walls and ran smack dab into something. And that something felt built.

"Oh jeez! Are you okay?! I knew I shouldn't have been running." Said the deep voice coming from above me. I looked up to see the owner of the voice and to start apologizing for my scatterbrain when I was awestruck looking at the amazing brown eyes of this handsome stranger.

"No, I should be apologizing for not paying attention." I had finally managed to get my voice back.

"Ah, she speaks! I thought that I caused you some sort of head injury. I'm Emmett by the way." He said while extending his arm out for a handshake.

"I'm Bella. Nice to meet you Emmett. Do you mind me asking why you were running in the first place?" I asked him while picking up some papers that fell out of my bag from the impact.

"Sorry about that. I was running to get away from this girl that keeps stalking me. She's just so creepy. I once fell asleep on a bench close to this party I had just left and was too drunk to make it all the way home, and I suddenly wake up when I feel this tugging on my head. I look up and there she is with a pair of scissors trying to cut some of my hair off!" He exclaimed while handing me some papers that he had picked up for me.

I was laughing by the time I was standing upright. This dude is hilarious.

"What did you do?" I asked after calming down a bit.

"I got up and ran away screaming 'MY HAIR'. And since then I always feel like somebody is watching me. And today I got a look at her making her way towards me and then I bolted." He explained to me.

"Wow that is some creepily hilarious stuff. Well it was nice meeting you Emmett but I should probably get going." I said while making me way to where I entered from.

"Wait!" he exclaimed while grabbing my hand, "can I use you as a decoy?" I then proceeded to look at him like he was growing a second head.

"What do you mean a decoy?" I looked at him skeptically.

"I mean can I use you as a pretend girlfriend to get her off my back. I mean you're hot so it wouldn't be a struggle for me at all. I'll make it up to you in some way I promise, and if it's sexual I'm all for it." He said while looking at me with pleading eyes.

Well he was kind of cute, oh who am I kidding he is gorgeous!

"Fine, I'll help you only because I have nothing better to do." I grinned at him.

He then hugged me and picked me up and surprised me with a big, wet kiss on my lips. Well isn't he friendly.

"Yes! You're so awesome. Well let's do this thing!" he said while grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the exit.

He just finished telling me a joke and I was laughing when we exited the doors, him holding my hand very tightly, and standing right there making his way into the building was jasper. And as bad as that was, what happened next made it worse.

"Hey Jasper my man, I want to introduce you to my girlfriend. Bella this is my best bud Jasper. Jasper this beautiful lady here is Bella." Emmett said happily while giving Jasper that male handshake-hug thing.

Jasper just stood there looking at me accusingly.

* * *

**AN: Well that was the next chapter. What did you guys think about it? Did you like where its going so far? Please just let me know in a review. Give me any helpful hints you might have to make this story better.**

**I just want to thank my wonderful editor Greeneve1988 for making sure that I don't post anything seemingly wrong.**

**Love Y'all Bunches,**

**Odie**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I know, I know, it's been awhile but I don't even have an excuse or a reason it's just been awhile. But hopefully this chapter makes up for the wait. I even tried to make it longer.**

* * *

**BPOV**

Shit! This can't be happening to me right now! How was I supposed to know that Emmett and Jasper would turn out to be friends? That's just some out-of-left-field coincidence.

Jasper then turned to look at Emmett and asked, "Really, your girlfriend? When did this happen, you certainly didn't mention any girlfriend when we were checking out girls last night?" he smirked at me, thinking that this was going to get under my skin.

I just laughed at him.

"Babe you didn't tell him about me, or the game we play to make each other jealous, you know just to make up for amazing sex later?" I said while looking at Emmett.

Emmett looked confused but then seemed to pick up what I was talking about. "OH yeah! And we did have great sex last night too. How about we go have a repeat of that right now, just thinking about it turns me on." He said while pulling me closer and nuzzling my neck.

Jasper just looked confused, and then he looked like we kicked his puppy. "Oh that's cool bro. So I guess I'll see you later. It was nice meeting you Bella." He said as he continued walking into the building and seemed to be cursing to himself.

After a beat, Emmett turned to me, "That was brilliant! You are such a quick thinker. Can I keep you, like, forever?" he said while looking at me with an extremely serious look.

I thought it over the question seriously, even though it was probably meant to be a joke. Would it really be so bad to be this hunk's girl? There's nothing wrong with him, he's funny, and obviously a sweetheart.

"You can keep me for as long as you like." I told him.

He stared at me for a second, and maybe for a few seconds longer. He then cupped my face as gently as he could for his large size and then pulled me in for the sweetest kiss I have ever received.

"I'm glad. Now maybe we should actually get to know each other since he have been 'dating' for a while now, we should probably know more about each other than our names. Why don't we go to my apartment and have a quick lunch and hang out or something." He expressed while looking at me hopefully.

"Of course." I replied while grabbing hold of his hands. He then dragged me in the direction of his apartment I'm guessing.

* * *

We ended up having sex. But in my defense it did start out as having lunch and hanging out, but then I spilled juice down my shirt, and he offered me a shirt to change into, and then we were in his bedroom, and then in his bed naked, doing the dirty. And it was the best time I ever had. I did get to learn about him though, like his last name is McCarty for one and he's a year older than me. He's originally from Tennessee, but moved here his senior year of high school and never left because he loved it here.

Right now I was currently in my dorm getting ready for a date with Emmett tonight when suddenly my phone started ringing and I picked it up without looking at who was calling.

"Hel-"I was cut off.

"BELLA! When were you going to tell me that you have a boyfriend, and that said boyfriend is Emmett McCarty?! This is big, I'm so sorry for trying to set you up all those times, you should have told me. So I didn't waste my time trying to set you up with my friend so much." Alice screamed into the phone.

"Whoa Alice, lower the decibel level please. I do need to be able to hear my professors you know. So what is all this I hear about Emmett. Who told you?" I asked her cautiously.

"Jessica." She replied nonchalantly.

That bitch. She can't keep a secret worth shit, I really should look into getting an apartment next semester.

"Uh yeah, Emmett and I are dating. I haven't told you yet because I just haven't had time to." I lied. Truth was I just didn't want to talk to her, she's been grating on my nerves lately and I want to distance myself and you know expand my social circle a bit. "Anyway, how do you even know who Emmett is? I didn't know who he was until we met." I questioned.

"He's my friend's neighbor slash best friend, other than me of course, yeah he says Emmett won't stop talking about his new girlfriend and all the amazing sex they have. So is the sex really that amazing?" she asked.

"Of course it is. I wouldn't be with somebody if the sex wasn't good as well. You know this Alice." I smirked into the phone. As I finished saying that there was a knock on my door. "Okay Alice I have to go, I'll talk to you sometime next week."

"But Bella we need to talk more about" I hung up.

As I opened the door with a huge smile on my face ready to greet Emmett.

He looked as dashing as always.

"God babe, you look better every time I see you. How did I get so lucky?" He said as he leaned in to kiss me.

"I think I was drunk." I replied cheekily. I then went to grab my coat and purse and we headed out.

* * *

Emmett and I have now been dating for two whole months and I couldn't be happier. Our whole relationship started off as a spur of the moment decision but I can honestly say that this has been the best last minute choice I have ever made. I've already met his parents and they are just so adorable and seem to like me as well. We have skyped with my dad and they soon kick me off of my own computer to talk about sports. This relationship is the real thing I believe.

Right now I was on my way to Emmett's apartment, where I spend most of my time because we can't exactly fool around with Jessica always hanging around since she's been having a dry spell lately.

While I was waiting for the elevator to his floor, somebody tapped me on the shoulder. It was none other than Jasper, the scumbag.

"So Bella, I'm guessing that you're on your way to see Emmett right?" he asked while looking at me with a pained expression.

"Uh yeah I am actually." I replied while shrugging my over-night bag more onto my shoulder, an action that caught Jasper's attention.

"Oh, so I see that you're sleeping over." He stated with just the slightest hint of jealousy. I just looked at him curiously.

"Um actually I got to go." He said while turning around and heading out of the lobby doors.

"I thought you were waiting for an elevator?" I asked confused.

"Uh, yeah, I was but then I remembered I forgot something. And I'm going to go get it. Now." He said while leaving.

That was odd. Anyway, why does he care that I'm sleeping over at Emmett's, he is my boyfriend. He's dating Alice for godsake.

As I made my way to Emmett's door, it suddenly opened and out walked Emmett with the biggest smile on his face that I've seen since the first time we did it.

"Babe! I have something really important to say to you." He said while ushering me through the door.

"What is it? If you're going to try to convince to do that thing we talked about, you already know that it's not happening any time soon babe." I told him.

"No babe, it has nothing to do with that, though that would be awesome. But what I wanted to talk about was this!" he exclaimed while presenting me with something. That something was an empty drawer. Oh my God! Was he really asking me what I thought he was asking?

I turned to look at him with wide eyes. "Are you serious babe? You really want to do this? Are you sure?" I asked astonished.

"I know what you're thinking babe. And yes it is too soon, but I just think that this is meant to be. I know we haven't said it yet but I'm just going to go out there and say it, I love you, and I want you to move in with me." He said while looking at me adoringly.

I was speechless. I know that we have only been going out for a short while, but he has a point. It feels right. I was floored, I've never felt this way before.

"Yes. Yes of course I'll move in with you. I love you too." I said while rushing towards him and kissing him as passionately as I could. We made love for the first time that night.

In the next few weeks I had a lot of paperwork to fill out and stuff moving into Emmett's apartment.

My dad didn't really take the news well of me moving in with a guy I've only been dating for two months, but after talking to him more about my feelings for Emmett and how much I just know it's right he started to see that I was serious about this.

Jess was ecstatic to get rid of me and have the dorm all to herself. She actually hired a moving company to help me move most of my stuff to Emmett and I's place. And then Alice was happy that she never had to go to my dorm ever again. She just wished that when I moved out of my dorm I would live with her, but this works too.

I can't believe I'm actually doing this. I think I really love this guy. He could be the one.

* * *

**AN: Yeah I know, not a lot of Jasper loving in this chapter either but next chapter is going to be his POV. I just really needed to get Emmett out of my system before I can move on to the main plot line of this story. Maybe after this story I might write an Emmett/Bella story just because it's so much fun writing with Emmett in the story. But rest assured this is a Jasper/Bella story.**

**Please review, I love hearing you guy's opinions and criticisms, they make me feel better in my writing.**

**Love Y'all Bunches,**

**Odie**


End file.
